


Relaxing Evening Tea

by java_rice



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Totally Innocent Fic, coug h co y gh. ouccocy. gh definitely...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/java_rice/pseuds/java_rice
Summary: Welcome to the global server, Whiskey.Based on ff-cassata and hinabes’s “Whiskey scheme”





	Relaxing Evening Tea

Good afternoon. The weather today sure is wonderful, isn’t it? There is no doubt, that the sunset will be very beautiful. There is not a cloud to be seen in the sky.

Say, dear visitor, come have a chat with me. Do you mind? I have prepared tea. Or coffee, if you don’t mind staying up late until the next sunrise. A pitche **r** of iced tea if the weather’s t **o** o warm for you? Or would you rather have only a cup of water ju **s** t to r **e** fresh your tired mind a bit? It doe **s** n’t really m **a** tter, does it?

Oh, but I would **re** ally love if you accompanied me until the sta **r** s com **e** out. It is so mesmerizing at night, when the skies sparkle like crystals, an **d** the reflections on the deep, blue lake glow back in response. It is **like** standing in an o **the** rworldly field that’s dark and **b** right at the same time… It’s…

It’s hard to describe. Just come stay with me for now, wi **l** l y **o** u? Y **o** u will see.

Oh, sit **d** own, now. Sit down, don’ **t** be s **h** y. Make yourself feel **at** home. You’re always welcome here, remember that~ Have a slice of cheesecake, I just ma **d** e it this mo **r** n **i** ng, I ho **p** e it’s not too **s** weet. I **f** you’ **r** e not too f **o** nd of it, I **m** ade some sponge cake **t** oo. I layered it wit **h** lots of ricotta ch **e** ese and fru **i** ts, it looks so p **r** etty… It’s especially for you. I k **n** ow it’s your favourit **e**. Feel free to try some. Do you like it?

A **c** up of tea and a plate of dessert seems too fancy to enjoy underneath a mere pastime li **k** e watching the **s** un sink down to the other side of Tierra, but it honestly never fails to **c** alm my soul. W **he** n I’m in the mood, when the day has been so exhau **st** ing, I may even pour my **s** elf a glass of whisk **ey**.

Doing that now might not be so appropriat **e** when I’m with a lovely individual like you. Fufu… Let’s have **s** ome more tea, shall we? Just **one**  more cup?

I must **s** ay… your presen **c** e keeps me at ease mo **re** than **a** sip of tea and a taste of cake would. Ah…! I didn’t **m** ean to make you feel embarra **s** sed, I’m sorry, haha.

However, it’s true. I love having y **ou** here wi **t** h me. There is a warm feeling **in** my he **a** rt.

…

Look…! Aren’t they stunnin **g**? The stars? I have n **o** t seen them for a while because of the clouds, I thi **n** k the **y** might have been waiting for you.

I can’t blame them.

Your eyes… they are shining brighter than that one star up there… You appreciate their beauty, don’t you? You look so… adorable, fufu.

If only t **Ḩ͑̑̑̍͋** is peaceful evening would last forever. Such a precious time to be stranded in, **E** specially with someone li **͌́K̐͋** e you. Underneath a sea of stars, with the sooth **I̵ͯ͌͂ͯ̀͂** ng scent of orange pekoe **Lͤͧ̒̅ͪ̍͌** eaves, and the coo **L̷̿ͮ** , spring air… with someone lik **E͌̈́̈́͛͒̓̚͟** you. The clock ticks at midnight, the world pitch-black with **D̂̓̉̑̂͆͐͠ ͩͨ̾ͣ̈́̃̐̀** arkness, with **Tͫ̍̅̅̍H̴ͣ́͋̆͐̔̒E** only lights co **Mͭ̈̚** ing from the sky, and a **Ṧ̔͞** oft glow of be **A͌ͦ̄̅̇** uty that can only come from someone **V̎̌͑ͫ̀** ery magnific **E̎ͤ̚ ̶** nt like you. I can’t possibly imagine a world where a person like yo **Ủ̈́ͣ̎̐̈͆** would not exi **S** t.  
  


I fancy you.

…

Are you **t** ired? It’s too dark to go **h** om **e** now, isn’t **i** t? Come **r** est your head on my **s** houlder, don’t be scared, I will protect you. Here. Have my coat. It will **k** eep you warm.

Thank you, honestly, for stay **in** g with me until t **h** is time, you really didn’t have to. I’ll get you home **as** soon as possible when **t** he s **u** n **r** ises. For now, sleep sou **n** dly. May you dr **e** am **d** reams as wonderful as the stars above.

Good night, precious **vi** sit **o** r, I rea **l** ly enjoyed this. I hop **e** you did **t** oo.

**Author's Note:**

> b͒̀͗͠o̙̩̞ͅl̦̹͍͎̐̀ͨ̀͞d̖̠̣̯͉̬̲e̫̖̫͍̩̟̳͊͛͛ͣd͢ ̩̓̔l̷̲̱ĕ͍͓̉ͣ̄̊͟t͈́̇ț̓e͚͟r̯̥̘̻̲͉ͥͦ̒͆s̺̬ͪ̋
> 
> yall probably saw this post on tumblr and figured it out already lel


End file.
